<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkers by Zetal (Rodinia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855174">Checkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal'>Zetal (Rodinia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Checkers, Hunting, M/M, dean is weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean interrupts Sam and Chuck's "bonding night" and is rather surprised by how they're spending it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts">LadyShadowphyre</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from LadyShadowphyre: "We're playing checkers.  If you don't like it, leave."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean watched in confusion.  Sam had told Dean to stay out of his room for the next couple hours, because Chuck would be popping in and the two of them needed some time alone.  Dean had given it an hour and a half, and then got a good excuse to go interrupt them and maybe get a chance to see what divine dick looked like.  He wasn’t interested in Chuck, not like that, but he couldn’t help the curiosity, dammit.  He wasn’t going to annoy his brother just to satisfy his curiosity.  But hey, Claire and Kaia needed their help on a hunt, and time was of the essence.  With the excuse, he wasn’t going to not take the opportunity he’d been given.</p>
<p>But when he opened the door, both Sam and Chuck were fully dressed, sitting on opposite sides of the table that had replaced the bed.  That had to be Chuck’s doing, and presumably he’d bring the bed back when Sam needed it, but it was still weird as fuck going into a bedless bedroom.  “Huh?”</p>
<p>Chuck didn’t even look away from the board.  Sam did, giving Dean his absolute best fuck you look.  “We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.”</p>
<p>“Dude, checkers?  Thought chess fans like you looked down on it.  Thought it was the training wheels game or something.”  That wasn’t the weirdest part, but it was the easiest to address.</p>
<p>Sam looked at the board.  “And I’m perfectly capable of reading any arcane lore book or technical textbook you want to throw at me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like kicking back with a Wizard of Oz book once in a while.  Deal with it.”  Sam picked up a checker and jumped three of Chuck’s pieces, landing on the far side of the board.  “King me.”  After a short hesitation, Chuck set a second checker on top of the first, and then leaned over the board to kiss Sam.  “So what’s got you barging in here when I know I told you to stay out?”</p>
<p>“Claire called.  She and Kaia are hunting and the pack’s too big for them to take out without help.  If they’re not dead in three days, they’ll be moving on to a new city and they’ll have to track them down again and who knows how many more people they’ll kill in that time.  It’s a two-day drive if I drive the whole time, so that’s not much time for anything else we need to do.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed and looked up from the board.  “Yeah, okay, fair enough.  Chuck...”</p>
<p>“You know, I could just zap over there and take them out myself,” Chuck pointed out.</p>
<p>Sam walked around the table and kissed Chuck again.  “That goes against your policy of nonintervention.  Dean and I can do this, we don’t need a miracle, and we can finish this game next week.”</p>
<p>“I guess so.”  Chuck pouted a little as he got to his feet.  “At least promise you’ll pray if anyone gets hurt?”</p>
<p>“Of course.  I love you.  Sorry about this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>